The Monster Inside
by YAY Productions
Summary: Donatello returns from SAINW, only to discover that he has a greater battle to deal within himself. Will the monster be unleashed? Will his family be torn apart? Set in the 2012 series, but based on "Good Genes" from the 2003 series. Sequel to "Slumber's Torture". Please read and review! (Chapter Fourteen is up, and this is now a complete story!)
1. His Torment Began

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know I said this would be up this weekend, but with the parents gone, I "borrowed" the laptop : D Aren't you happy? Anyways, ****of those of you who don't know what this is, it's a retelling of Good Genes, but set in the 2k12 dimension. You could (probably) read this without having to read the first story, Slumber's Torture, except it's mentioned a lot in this first chapter.  
Anyways, I apologize if it's not as good as Slumber's Torture *falls to the ground dead* But I've done my best. I pray I don't disappoint.  
Now go read my pretties!**

* * *

Previously:

_"Don't say anything Leo...I told you...it's okay now..." Donnie let out a well deserved sigh of relief. His head sank into his pillow, and he finally felt like he was worth the family he had. "What I don't get though is why I'm so sick..." He coughed again, but that wasn't what disturbed him. His brothers had glanced at each other as if they knew the cause of his current discomfort. No, it wasn't an if, they did know._

_ "You don't?" Mikey practically squeaked it out, his brow scrunching together in an innocent confusion. _

_ Donnie shook his head no, and looked at his father for answers. Splinter frowned briefly, and sighed. "Rest now Donatello. You have been through enough for one day."_

* * *

_Their brotherly bond was stronger than ever, as new memories now plagued Don's mind. It wasn't Raph who took Leo's sight, it wasn't Shredder who had taken Mikey's arm or Raph's eye. Shredder hadn't even killed Master Splinter. It had been a beast, a creature that would no doubt soon infect the young Donatello's mind._

* * *

Donnie inhaled sharply as he came to. His body was screaming out at him, every muscle and tendon weak from exhaustion. Every bone ached, but his mind told him that fatigue was the least of his worries.

Opening his eyes, Donnie tried to sit up. He instantly regretted it as harsh, bright light filled his vision, momentarily blinding him. Cold metal bit at his wrists, and he realized he was being restrained. The bed, if it could be called that, that he was laying on was metallic, and almost frozen. It slowed down his movements, but not his thoughts. His mind was racing. Where was he? Where were his brothers? What had happened?

There was a chittering sound around him, and then a voice spoke. "The one that is in this place that is called Turtle is beginning to wake in this place."

Donnie just sat there dumbfounded, searching for answers. The Kraang were here? The Kraang had him? What was going on?

Slowly, Donnie could see again. There were several Kraang droids standing guard around him, and several Kraang that weren't in the human bodies, but rather in the hovering devices floating near him. They were the ones chattering, and they seemed to be very excited.

It scared him. He was alone. He was tied down tightly, no way of escape, and even now his heart rate was way higher than it should have been.

One of the Kraang scientists approached him, a needle connected to his bio-suit. Donnie did his best to avoid him, to avoid it, but he couldn't get away. The binds tore at his skin, and even though his own blood was lubricating it, and his wrists were slipping out, he was too late. The needle pierced his skin, and its contents were released into his blood stream.

Donnie screamed. He couldn't help it. He thrashed around, wishing for the burning sensation to go away, but it didn't. He could feel it growing inside of him, taking over every cell, every atom, consuming him. It was taking him over.

In the least, the Kraang were satisfied with their results, and at the most, amused by Donnie's torment. He could barely hear their thrilled antics, their voices disappearing over the sound of his own cries. His entire body pulsated with pain, throbbing endlessly.

It was the pain that made him pass out. He had reached his limit- he could no longer take it. He couldn't fight it any longer. It was to strong. To horribly strong.

* * *

Donnie flew up out of his bed, his face drenched in sweat. His heart was pounding, his head was pounding, and his breaths were shallow and uneven. But in all that, as he looked around his dark room, he knew he was safe. Those were side effects of the dream he just had.

Donnie chewed on his bottom lip as the images crossed over his mind. It had barely been a day since The Nightmare, and he was hoped he wasn't about to experience something like that again. The horrors...never again. They had promised him. His brothers had promised him never again.

"It was just a nightmare," Donnie whispered to himself as he rubbed his wrists. They were very tender, and the skin around them was chaffed and broken. It sent hot flares throughout him instantly. Flipping on the desk lamp, Donnie examined the inflamed flesh. Had it not been his, he would be fine, having gone into his famed "Doctor Mode". But it was not his brothers, nor his father. He didn't have anyone counting on him to keep a clear head. This was happening to him. Right here. Right now.

Donnie stumbled up out of his bed, struggling to reach his door. He had to get to Master Splinter. Master Splinter would know what to do. He would know what happened to him.

Every step forward Donnie took seemed to be a step behind. The door seemed to be further and further away, keeping him away from the ones who could help him.

Donnie could feel his legs giving out from under him. He still had not yet gained his strength back from his previous ordeal, and in fact, had possibly seemed to worsen.

At least he wasn't vomiting blood anymore. Not around his family at least...he didn't need them worrying anymore so than what they already were. They were doing their best to care for him, he didn't want them to go overboard. He was going to be fine.

Donnie fell as his legs gave out. He crashed to the floor, hitting the sewer concrete hard. His head crashed against it, and he could feel a gash open. Blood, his blood, leaked onto the ground below him, staining it once again.

That smell...he remembered it all too well. It terrified him. It reminded him of what happened. Of what happened to his brothers. Of what happened to him. And for some reason...it now made him angry.

Donnie rose to his feet, grasping his bed for support. He was so weak...but it didn't matter...he had to find Master Splinter...he had to find his brothers...where were they? Where was he? Donnie struggled to remember. What was happening to him?

A sudden jolt shot down through his spine. It paralyzed him, and he dropped again, this time draped over his bed.

Donnie wanted to scream. He wanted to call out for his brothers. He wanted to yell for his father. But his voice was gone. Silently, his torment began.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! A cliffy :D Sorry if I disappointed you guys...I'm so very sorry...  
This is usually where I beg for reviews, but I won't (to much) this time. I'll only ask once or twice. Will you please review? Pretty please? Tell me where I went wrong with this?  
Anyways, ta-ta for now!**


	2. If It Killed Him

**A/N: Hi everybody...how are you doing? Me not so good. Me very tired. AND me knows that this chapter is...not so good. But I tried my best, and that's what matters. Also, the beginning is a little...angsty? So yeah. Anyways...I hope you get some enjoyment out of this.**

* * *

Donnie twisted himself, curling up into a ball. He could feel the bile rising up in his throat, and he clenched ahold of his blanket, squeezing it as tightly as he possibly could. His voice was gone, and as much as he wanted to call out for help, he couldn't.

The pain in his spine spread throughout him, and Donnie tried to catch a breath. His muscles were contracting, and it felt like his skin was boiling. In fact, he assumed he had to be hallucinating, as his skin was actually bubbling. Hallucinating...it was just a side affect of the pain...

Tears poured down Donnie's cheeks as his back arched, and he gasped as he heard an ear piercing crack. Had he been able to focus, he would have wondered why his family didn't hear it.

Donnie finally managed to let out a small sound, a whimper really, as he tore at his skin. He could feel it ripping under his grip, ripping from the firm muscles it should have been attached too. Slowly, and shakily, he brought his hand to where he could see it. It was true...precious green skin dangled from his fingertips. His skin. Blood dripped from it, and his mouth grew dry as he looked at his arm. The bare muscle was exposed, throbbing, pulsing, blood pouring from it onto the sheets below. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Another jolt shot through him, and he cried out. His entire body shook, quivering under the tremendous pressure that was shaking him. Desperately, Donnie tried to breathe, as vomit erupted everywhere. All he could see was the bright red liquid. It was coming from everywhere. It was coming from him.

Donnie knew this was it. He was dying. He didn't understand why. He had no clue what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he didn't know anything.

He couldn't say goodbye to his family. He couldn't laugh at one of Mikey's ridiculous jokes. He couldn't smile at one of Raph's smart aleck remarks to Leo that Donnie would never get away with. He could't admire Leo's ability to try to do his best in everything. He couldn't see his father's face one more time...just one more time...

The pain that continued pounding in Donnie's body was indescribable. There were no words that could illustrate it. It was just...pain. Torture. Agony. It was unending and unrelentless. It refused to let him move on.

At this point, that's all he wanted. He wanted to leave it behind. He wanted it to stop. To end. He wanted it to cease.

He wanted to die.

As the words crossed over his mind, Donnie choked. How could he think like that? After all he had been through? After all his family had been through? He wasn't going to let this get the better of him! He was going to...he was going to...

Anger welled up in Donnie's chest. It was the same hot, blinding anger that had filled him when he killed the Shredder. But it was anger at himself. It consumed him. It feasted on his torment, and it grew. But the thing was, he let it. The anger helped him not to feel the pain so much.

Taking a deep breath, Donnie lifted himself up from the bed. He stumbled to the door, clutching the handle.. It seemed to slip from his grasp as his blood dribbled down his arm. Shakily, he reached out it again, but before he could grasp it, his knees buckled underneath him. He watched in absolute horror as his hand seemed to mutate, claws extending from his nails. His skin expanded, being pushed from his growing muscles underneath. His entire body rippled with change, and he went from leaning on the door, to nearly touching the concrete roof. He didn't understand how it happened, but it scared him.

Donnie tried to open the door, but instead, he just crashed through it. The door was ripped from its hinges, the knob completely crushed in the palm of his hand. Cocking his head, Donnie tried to make sense of what just happened. But thinking made him feel dizzy.

Donnie could vaguely hear the pounding his brothers' footsteps, followed by the soft patter of his father's. They were coming for him. They were going to save him. They were going to fix him.

His mind went black. He could see nothing. He could feel nothing. The pain was gone. The distress. The only thing that remained was the anger. The pure and utter hatred. It was for nothing, and yet it seemed to be for everything. He could neither control it or contain it, but he did not wish to do so either.

It seemed everything had disappeared. He could no longer feel the floor under him, and it was as if he was falling through space. And he fell until he was conscious no longer.

* * *

Donnie couldn't help but shake as he watched the Kraang chattering around him. They were discussing something that once again involved him, something that once again would hurt him.

As they drew closer, they held a machine that resembled a drainer and a bowl. He tried to get away from it, from them, as they pushed it onto his skull. It was too small for sure, but they only pressed it down harder. It completely covered his eyes, and he gasped as he felt them tightening it. He would have cried, but he couldn't. He was dehydrated and exhausted. Worse yet, he was broken. The Kraang, although they had him, did not demand anything from him. He did not know what they were after if they were truly after anything other than to study him, change him, and manipulate him.

He knew the second they turned the machine on. It buzzed in his ears, drilling into his mind, into his core. They were going through his entire life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His memories flashed before his eyes. He could see them clearly, but they were painful, torturous memories, despite being recollections of his family. He could no longer be with them, he could no longer see them.

But who was to say he couldn't? He had to fight them! He couldn't let them know his secrets! If they did this to him...what would they do his his brothers? To his father? He was to bear this sanction of fate, and no one else. He wouldn't allow it.

Despite loss of water, Donnie was sweating. He was struggling to stay awake, to fight the Kraang with nothing else other than his brain power, but it was a losing battle. He had been fighting them for a long tim now. How long had he been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? It was impossible to tell. He only had one drive. He had to keep his family safe. He would keep them safe if it killed him.

* * *

**A/N: So anyways, please review, blah blah blah. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. To Destroy His Family

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your amazing reviews! You guys have made me feel so good :D And I have to say, for once, I like a chapter I wrote XD I'll explain why later.  
But here's a bonus: No late night update! And, I'll probably be able to work on this story ****throughout the week now! Yay!  
Now go enjoy my minions!**

* * *

Donnie screamed as the machine continued to bore into his head. The pain was unbearable, but he was forced to fight it. He had to defend his family. He shook, quivering in fear and torment as he began to cave in. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough when he was alone. He was without his family, he was without his strength.

Donnie could vividly see Mikey's grinning face. Whether it was because of the machine, or his last resort, it gave him that extra push. He could see those baby blue eyes sparkling in excitement, those freckles dotting his face. He lifted up his hand, a water balloon flying straight for Leo, but being the ninja he was, he ducked. Donnie watched as the grenade came right at him, hitting him in the face. It stung at first, and absolutely drenched him, but he didn't even flinch. He was used to worse. "Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!" Those words rocketed out of Mikey's mouth, and he took off running.

The scene shifted, and Donnie could now see Raph. He was mercilessly hitting his punching bag, no doubt taking his anger out on it after another argument with Leo. Sweat dripped down him, splashing silently onto the hard concrete floor below. Finally, he pulled himself away, and picked up a comic, settling in the living room. Giving Donnie one of his famous glares, he sighed. "What are you looking at?" Despite his gruff attitude, Donnie knew he did care. He would do anything for him.

Now Donnie could see Leo. He was doing what he always did when he wasn't training- watching Space Heroes. He seemed to light up every time Captain Ryan stepped into the scene, said or did something heroic, or anything in particular. He watched so intently, memorizing every little thing, storing it away for use later. He wanted to be a great leader. He wanted to be the best for his brothers. He would do anything for them. But as much as Leo loved his Space Heroes, he was still in tune with his family. Gazing up, he looked Donnie in the eyes. "Is it too loud? I can turn it down," He knew how Donnie could get when he was on a project. The less noise the better.

Donnie felt a firm grasp on his shoulder. He turned, mentally at least, and saw his father's reassuring smile. No matter what went wrong, no matter what had happened, or how bad they were hurt, Master Splinter was always there. He was there for them in the good times and the bad, he was the pillar they leaned against always. But now, now Donnie had to stand all alone. He had no brothers, no father, no one to support him. But at the same time, he had to support them. Because they were his family. And they would be a family for forever.

Grimacing, Donnie fought he machine with all his strength. The pain that was exploding from his brain was almost unbearable, almost enough to make him give in. But he couldn't. He wouldn't.

The humming stop. The machine was peeled from his skin, and he sighed in relief. The Kraang sounded frustrated, very frustrated. He had won this battle. His only hope was that he would win the war.

Leaning his head back, Donnie allowed himself to rest for the few seconds of peace he would have. It was in those seconds that he could actually enjoy the memories he had of his family.

* * *

Donnie blinked his eyes rapidly as he felt something sharp hit his arm. It stung, and he thought he was bleeding. As his vision slowly cleared, his heart dropped.

Raphael was charging at him full force, his sais drawn. Leonardo was standing to his left side, his katanas pulled out, aiming directly at him. Even Mikey was against him, directly across Leo, twirling his nunchaku around.

Master Splinter appeared from the shadows, delivering a kick to the face that made Donnie stumble backwards. Donnie couldn't understand it. He just wanted to fall to his knees and collapse. What was going on? Crying out to his family, he begged them to stop.

Instead, a ferocious roar escaped from his mouth. It stopped them all in their tracks, and it scared him to the point that he was shaking. Looking around, Donnie cocked his head as he saw where they were. It was a sewer tunnel not too far from their home, but his question was, what were they doing here?

Taking a step back, Donnie turned around to run. He was met by a very angry April, who was wielding her fan. "What have you done with Donnie?!" She shouted.

Donnie blinked. He went to reply, to answer, to tell them to open their eyes and see that he was him, but all that came out was another roar.

"Where is my son?" Splinter commanded, the seriousness burning completely throughout him.

Donnie reached out for him, but only found himself swiping at the man that was his father. He could not control himself, and every motion he made was exaggerated as so it appeared that he was indeed attacking.

Donnie wanted to cry. What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this? Why could he not control himself? Why did his family not recognize him?

Glancing down at the cut on his arm, Donnie throat went dry. His arm looked so different. It was thick, and muscular, completely deformed to what it usually was. Where his nails should have been were sharp claws, and he could feel the teeth that filled his mouth. He wasn't in his body anymore, he was in something totally different. And he couldn't even tell his family. He couldn't restrain himself long enough to tell them.

"Where's my brother?" Raph growled. His eyes burned with an intensity that Donnie recognized immediately. It was the same look that The Nightmare Raph had...

Donnie could feel the anger welling up in him again. He didn't want to hurt them. He couldn't hurt his family. He couldn't bring himself to do that.

Leaping over April, Donnie took off down the dark tunnel. He was on all fours like an animal. Like the monster he was. He truly was a beast. A beast who has the burning urge to take his family and shred them to pieces.

It hit Donnie what he was. He was a weapon. A weapon created to destroy his family.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here's why I enjoy this chapter: You see in the first part with the Kraang, that Donnie is reminiscing his family, but then he turns around in the real world, and they're completely against him XD I'm so evil! Anyways, please review! It feeds me! Actually it does, literally. I don't feel like I have to eat so much (cause I eat when I'm nervous) when I get reviews from you guys! So yay! Feed me peoples! lol, Can you tell I'm a little crazy?**


	4. Everything Went Black

**A/N: Hi everybody! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I've been working really hard on it. Anyways...you can go read now!**

* * *

Donnie raced down the halls as fast as his legs could carry him. Tears began running down his cheeks as his own cruel thoughts crossed over his mind.

He was a monster. A complete and utter monster. A monster with a hatred for himself, for his family, a monster with a taste for blood. But he couldn't help it...or could he? Had he really given up so soon? Yes, he did, but what other choice did he have? He couldn't control himself. He couldn't tell his family that it was him.

"You get back here!" Raph's voice echoed out to him. "You monster!" Hearing it from his own brother's mouth...Donnie knew it was the truth. It would be best for him to sacrifice himself now.

Except he couldn't. He had no control. But then how was he running? How was he fleeing from his brothers? From his father? It was no doubt his internal confliction- fight or flight. Since he refused to fight, flight was the only other option he had. But why couldn't there be a communication in there? Why not speech? Why not-

Donnie blinked as he came to a screeching halt. Master Splinter stood directly in front of him, his face etched in pain and grief. "Where is my son?" There was really no question. It a command. A command that had no answer he could give.

Donnie reached out for his father once more, only to find the entire world moving in slow motion. Instead of tenderly embracing his father, he was swiping his claws into Splinter's chest. The nails dug into his cloak, ready to tear out his precious heart. The man that had raised him, the man that he cared so much for, he was about to die. At his hand.

Then the oddest thing happened. His mind cleared, influenced by the slightest brush of an angel's touch, the soft fluttering of its wing caressing his cheek. For a split second he knew he had control, and he yanked his hand back just as quickly. There was no hesitation, no consideration. Splinter's robe was torn, and there was a small scratch across his chest, but that didn't matter. He was alive, alive and breathing.

Splinter clutched his chest before breathing in a quick sigh of relief. He stared into Donnie's eyes, and cocked his head.

"Master Splinter!" Leo cried out as soon as he found his voice. Donnie knew he, his brothers, and April had seen everything. They saw the near death experience, they saw that he was going to kill. He was going to kill his own father.

Just as he had not hesitated in saving Splinter, his brothers didn't hesitate in rushing forward. April was the only one who stood behind, and she looked like she was concentrating very hard.

"First Donnie," Mikey's bottom lip quivered. "And now Master Splinter?" He spoke to no one in particular, although Donnie felt like it was directed at him. His little brother seemed broken, like he had fallen apart. And he knew it was more than likely that he had.

Raph twirled his sais around, glaring Donnie down. It didn't matter that he was facing a giant creature, or that his brother was missing. It didn't matter that his father had almost been killed. He was the protector. But he had failed...he had failed in protecting in his family. He hadn't done his best. Now he had to make that up, even if it meant going toe to toe with a...a monster.

Donnie saw all that in his brother's gaze. It was his look of revenge.

Leo was standing beside Raph, and he was just as serious as the hothead. His breath was steady, and slowly he circled around Donnie, coming in between him and their father. "You'll have to go through me before you lay another hand on him," He stated almost calmly.

"My son," Splinter placed a paw on Leo's shoulder, but he did not stop gazing at Donnie. Leo only shrugged Splinter off, glaring at Donnie. He through a look to Raph, who nodded, and both lunged.

Donnie could see them coming, and he had every step planned on how to avoid and terminate his attackers. The monster knew exactly what to do, exactly how to stop his brothers. It wouldn't be hard to swing his arms up, scratching both Leo and Raph in their faces. If he did it across their eyes, then they would lose their sight, and in turn, no longer be a threat to him. It was simple, and easy. But he needed to act now.

Just as Donnie knew his arms were beginning to lift, he felt that feeling again. It was as if all the love in the world filled him, that the feminine touch of another was simply telling him no. Once again he had a choice. Protect himself, or let them do what they needed to do.

Donnie could feel himself collapsing onto the ground. His brothers had him pinned, their weapons ready to cut his throat right then and there. And they were prepared too.

"Wait!" Both Master Splinter and April shouted at the same time. Splinter knelt down beside Donnie, looking up at April. She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Michelangelo," Splinter gestured for his youngest son, and Donnie cringed. "Bring your flashlight," Mikey did so, not once doubting his father. Donnie could imagine what his father was going to do. He knew they would all do anything to find out where Donnie was, but he was here. How could he tell them that?

Splinter shone the light at Donnie. The dim light in the room seemed to brighten, and much seemed to become clear.

Donnie whimpered as his family stared at him. Raph's eyes were wide, and leo's grip seemed to loosen.

"Donnie?" Mikey whispered. He touched his brother's shell, tears beginning to fall. "What happened?"

Donnie only wished he knew. He opened his mouth, trying to answer, but no words came out.

"It is your brother," Splinter said. He almost smiled as he saw the missing tooth in the monster's mouth.

"Why didn't we sense him sooner?" April was frantic. Donnie didn't know if it was because of what they realized he was, or if because only minutes ago, they were attacking him. Fighting him.

"I do not know," Splinter sighed. "But we have to bring him back," He was so solemn, so serious, Donnie wanted o believe him. But how could they save him from this? "But right now," Splinter continued. "We have to figure out to get him home," Cocking an eyebrow, Splinter brought his hand down. Placing an expert finger on a very sensitive spot on Donnie's neck, he pressed the pressure point, and Donnie was out.

* * *

Donnie had never felt more exhilaration in his entire life. He was scaling the rooftops of New York, following right in line with his brothers. They were all together, and it was quite a tranquil night. No Foot Ninja, and no Kraang.

Or maybe he spoke to soon. Pink flares were flying up into the air indicating that the robot aliens were up to no good.

Donnie smiled. It was going to be a good night. A usual night. A good workout.

Flying down, Donnie swung his bo staff at the nearest Kraang. Jutting his staff into the eye of the brain looking creature, Donnie grinned. It was the easiest way for him to get rid of the creatures with nothing more than a wooden stick. Just hit them where it count- and he didn't mean where most people did.

Gazing around, Donnie watched his brothers fight. There were all very skilled, all taking out several at a time. They were ninjas. They were a team. They were brothers.

A sudden movement caught Donnie's eye. He focused in on the object up on the rooftop, and was trying to understand what he was seeing. There were so many more than they had thought...so many more Kraang...

"Guys!" He shouted, pointing up, and they all froze in their steps. The Kraang were all lined up, all ready to shoot at them.

Donnie knew he should have known this. He should have paid attention. He should have noticed beforehand. Before he got his brothers into this.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted, rushing at him, pummeling him to the ground. It was then that Donnie saw the spot he had been standing was now obliterated. "Are you okay?" Leo asked asked.

Donnie could only shake his head as his mouth went dry. How were they supposed to get out of this one?

"Donnie," Leo placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay," He smiled, and Donnie knew it was. For now. "Come on," Dashing from their safety behind the flipped car, Leo raced toward Raph and Mikey, Donnie following like he always did.

And there they were. Ninjas. A team. Brothers. Brothers forever.

Leo gave the signal, and they all flew from their positions, jumping up and scaling the buildings they were always so comfortable with. They couldn't second guess what they did, they couldn't pause and consider what their next move would be. They had to act on action, not thought.

Donnie watched as Raph did what Raph did best. Mikey was laughing, making fun of the 'chewed up bubblegum' and stating that it was like a monster movie. Leo was silent, slicing through the metallic bodies as he always did.

Donnie swung his bo staff over head before bringing it down hard on a droid. Nothing happened. Donnie tried pushing the robots further away, making sure he hd enough distance to use his weapon.

They only crept in closer and closer, before they were grabbing his arms. His bo was ripped from him, and he could hear the wood cracking from the grip of the creature that held it.

He screamed, and of his brothers turned to him He heard them simultaneously yell his name, and he could see them rushing for him. They were reaching for him, crying out for him, fighting for him. He was only being pulled away, further and further from his brothers. As he was drowned in robotic bodies, he lost sight of those he cared for most.

Donnie could feel the crushing weight of those who held him, but then all was light. He was free-falling, and he could only watch in horror as the concrete ground below came closer and closer. Finally, he met it personally, and as his head hit the ground, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Does it make any sense now how Donnie wound up with the Kraang? And did anybody remember that scene in Slumber's Torture: Chapter One: Just A Nightmare where Donnie actually referred back to the Kraang part? With Leo? :D Anyways, please review! It really would mean a lot to me :) Thank you so much!  
Anyways, I'm hoping to get another chapter up today, but if not, then I definitely will get another one up this week. Also, I have to wait until tomorrow to watch the new TMNT episode (The Pulverizer Returns), so what a bummer for me lol. I don't know if I can't stand him, or if he just amuses me, you know?**


	5. Help

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! How amazing is that? *bows dramatically* Okay, enough with that lol. Anyways, thank you guys for all of your support! It means so much to me! I could just give all of you hugs! *hugs each and every one of you* So, without further ado, here is...Chapter Five!**

* * *

Donnie slowly opened his eyes, trying to make sense of his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was he was on patrol with his brothers...and then...there was something about the Kraang...

The only thing that could respond to his thoughts was the non-understandable chittering of...Kraang. The roar of the engine underneath him told him that he was in one of their vans, and his throbbing head told him he had hit the concrete much harder than they had probably intended him too.

As Donnie tried to lift his head up off of the floor, he felt a hard metallic foot press on his back. "The one in this place known as Turtle will not get up to do what the one called Turtle calls 'Booyakasha'," The Kraang-droid's words almost brought a smile to Donnie's face. It's not like he could do any 'Booyakasha' right now.

Donnie lay completely still, not wanting to provoke any of the Kraang's wrath until he had a plan. He was the plan guy, right? He had a plan. He could get out of this. It wouldn't be to hard. It was only the Kraang.

Taking a deep breath, Donnie tried to still his heartbeat and his nerves. It would be any minute now that his brothers would come and save him. They would rescue him. Until then though, did he just sit here and wait?

Donnie knew he couldn't do that. He was the plan guy. He couldn't necessarily rely on his brothers one hundred percent. It wasn't that they weren't capable, it was just...he had to do something. He couldn't be a sitting duck.

Keeping a trained eye on the Kraang just sitting there, Donnie tried to subtly struggle against his bonds. But with just a single movement, the Kraang glared down at him, and he froze. He would have to wait this one out.

Taking closed his eyes as any light that shone in them made his head throb harder. If he wasn't mistaken, he may have had a light concussion. With that, he knew he couldn't fall asleep. He had to stay awake. If he fell asleep...he didn't want to know what would happen if he did.

The Kraang driving made a hard ninety degree turn around a corner, and Donnie slid across the hard floor, and he slammed hard against the rough seats that the Kraang sat in in. The movement churned his stomach, and he wanted to vomit.

Even after that, the nausea didn't leave, and Donnie could only safely assume he had car sickness. If he didn't though...that could only mean one thing...his concussion was worse than he thought.

Sleep, at this moment, had never sounded better to Donnie, but he knew better. He had to stay awake...he had too...

* * *

Donnie shot up, fully awake. He couldn't fall asleep...he just couldn't...Taking a deep breath in, he looked around. Carefully placing his hand against the glass that encaged him, he sighed.

Blinking, Donnie took a good look at his hand. Everything that had just happened came crashing down upon him, and he knew where he was. He also knew what he was. He was in his home, but he was also a monster.

Mikey was sitting Indian style in front of him, leaning up on the glass. He was dozing in and out of sleep, drooling even. His forehead look like it had been almost glued to the side of the cage.

He had been waiting. Waiting on him. And he had fallen asleep doing so.

How ironic was that? The one thing Donnie hadn't wanted to do...his little brother had welcomed with open arms. Shaking his head, Donnie took a shaky breath in.

"Donatello," Splinter walked up gravely. "You are awake," Placing a paw on the glass, he gazed down as the snoozing Michelangelo, and sighed. "My son, if you are still in there, know that I will do all in my power to bring you back."

Donnie wanted to scream at his father, to tell him that he was here, that he understood what his father was saying. All that came out there was a roar.

Splinter turned his face away from Donnie, tears in his eyes. "I am sorry my son..."

"Father?" Leo walked into the room, Raph by his side. It seemed that lately they had been inseparable, that they had to stop everything and anything from happening. But as the two oldest, they had to do it together. They had to protect their brothers.

Donnie could see the regret on their faces, like they had failed before. Like they had made a mistake, and it was one that had repercussions they were still experiencing.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Raph asked. He looked so...downcast. Like he lost something that meant the world to him.

"To be honest..." Splinter sighed as he gazed down at Mikey, who was beginning to stir. "I do not know Raphael. I do not even know where to begin..."

Donnie's shoulders fell, alongside his hope. Could they not just study his blood? How simple would that be? He had so many different analysis' of them...it really wasn't that difficult...

"All this..." Leo closed his eyes tightly. "It was Donnie's thing. Without him..." He shook his head. "I don't know."

Donnie wanted to be angry. He wanted to reach out and slap some sense into them. This was basic stuff! Anybody could do it! Why were they making it so complicated? He could just...he could just...

A picture flooded Donnie's mind, a bloodlust of what he wanted to do to them. Their bodies just laying there, dead, never to disturb him again. He could finally work in peace without their disturbances, without their constant problems.

Donnie gasped. That was not him at all...it was the monster. It was feeding upon his wants, but turning them into something dark and malicious. It was growing ever stronger, clawing it's way to control more and more of his mind.

He had to fight it. Donnie had to fight it with all of his strength. He no choice but too. He wasn't going to allow his family's death to fall on his hands. They were his brothers, his father. They were his friends, and although they didn't understand him sometimes, or most of the time, they tried too. They stood by his side when he needed them, and they never gave up on them.

Donnie punched the glass, making them all jump. They were all shocked by the sudden outburst, and Mikey had scooted further back.

He had their attention now, what was he going to do with it? Summoning all of his strength, all of his willpower, Donnie struggled against the monster. It was a battle of the mind, and one that Donnie could not afford to lose. He fought for the briefest of control, and he begged for that angel's touch to return.

Nothing was there. He was to do this on his own. He had to stand on his own two feet.

Donnie opened his mouth, and stared them in the eyes. Taking a deep breath in, he muttered a single word that shocked himself and everyone else.

"Help."

* * *

**A/N: Shocker much?! Hey, I can take liberties with this story. Sure, it's based on Good Genes, but I wanted to throw my own flare in it. *crosses arms* No haters please! Thank you :) I would appreciate reviews and constructive criticism :) Thank you!**


	6. Just For Him

**A/N: Welcome to the SPAM ZONE. That's right, three chapters in two days! And *gasp* there's rumors of another one that might come up today too! Who does this crazy author think she is? Right...the SPAM QUEEN. Oh well.  
Ha ha, there's my horrible sense of humor. I really hope you guys like this chapter! I know I did, specially the second part ;) Anyways, go enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

As soon as that single whispered word escaped from Donnie's mouth, a roar erupted from the back of his throat. Grabbing his head, Donnie could feel the monster clawing at his mind, trying to break free. The little bit of control he had, he was losing to the beast, the little bit of freedom he had in his thoughts was being overtaken. There was only thing the monster stood for, only thing it wanted to do.

Kill. Kill his family is the most horrible and violent ways, leaving their beaten bodies just lying there. Their blood would be on his hands, and he would revel in it.

Donnie screamed as he lost his grip on his sanity. He had no control over himself, and he knew he was pounding the sides of the glass mercilessly. He had to let them know what he had in store for them, what he was going to do to them.

Donne's eyes flashed open, and he could only watch. Instinct had taken over, an animalistic drive that had him in its grasp. His family was no doubt horrified at what they saw- their son and brother's last plea, his last rational word, had indeed enveloped the term last. Whatever had been left of Donnie was now gone.

Hatred filled Donnie's soul. The many times his family had hurt him...disturbed him...they plotted against him. They always made fun of him if something went wrong, and more often than not, they were why it went wrong, whether is be directly or indirectly. They told him they loved him, that they really cared, and he fell for their lies. But where was he now? He was in a cage, locked away from them. He saw through their facade now. It all made sense. They were going to destroy him unless he destroyed them first.

Pounding against his cage, Donnie was never going to give. Not until their skulls shattered like the glass he was going to break through.

"Donnie?" Mikey's tear filled eyes could only watch in horror. Donnie's response was a roar, and he snorted, lowering his head so he was eye to eye with his little brother. Growling, he snapped his jaws, saliva dripping onto the ground below.

Splinter turned away from Donnie, completely crestfallen. His ears drooped as he walked into his room for a deep meditation. The continued thrashing and pounding that echoed out to him only made his hope plummet further and further into the black hole of an abyss in his heart.

* * *

Donnie struggled against his bonds, fighting against the chains that bit at his wrists. It had been much to quiet lately. He had never had a resting moment since he had been here, but all of the sudden, it had been silence. When before he couldn't sleep because of all the poking and prodding, now he was disturbed because there was nothing going on. How long had it been since he had last seen a Kraang or one of the droids? Oddly enough, it had been two or three hours. Three hours of peace. So why didn't he feel peaceful?

Donnie shook as his muscles contracted. He had given up on how long he had been here, he merely wanted to get out. He wanted to be back in his family's arms.

A creaking sound filled the still room, and Donnie knew it was the clamp that held him. He no longer cared about the pain- he had been through enough of it already. He knew the sooner he broke free, the sooner he could heal. The less pain he would hve to deal with.

Despite the fact that he was weak, or that he hadn't had a proper meal in weeks, Donnie used of all his strength to pull against the metal. He was dehydrated, and sick, but that wasn't going to stop him. He was a ninja. He was part of a team. He had brothers out there looking for him.

Donnie didn't know how many countless times he asked himself why they hadn't found him. In his lowest times, he wondered if they even really trying. He knew they could live without him- him and his useless gadgets that always wound up exploding in someone's face or breaking down. He was as useless as them.

The only thing that held him together was the occasional slip by the Kraang. Although they did not talk often in English, when they did, it usually had something to do about his brothers. How they stopped another attempt to take over the world, how they shut down another one of their facilities. How they never stopped.

They were searching for him. They may not have found him yet, but they were going too. They were brothers. They were brothers forever and they never gave up on each other.

With a sudden crack, Donnie's left arm was free of its bonds. Sitting up half-ways, Donnie fought the dizziness and nausea as he used his loosed hand to tear at the other clamp. It ripped off, and for a second, he felt elation. He quickly broke the chains at his feet, and breathed in a sigh of relief. He only had one question...now that he was free, what did he do? He had to get through an entire Kraang base before he could even make it outside...and he was so weak...

Swinging his legs over the side of the table, Donnie repressed the urge to throw up. Although he had nothing in his stomach, it wouldn't be pleasant. The acid that churned was enough to make anyone sick.

For the first time in weeks, Donnie stood. Taking a step, he stumbled, crashing to the ground. His legs had fallen asleep, so used to the same position they had been in. He struggled to pull himself up, practically dragging himself to the door. Using the leverage to his advantage, he once again pulled himself up.

Donnie was surprised, to say the least, to find that the door was unlocked. He doubted this was inasmuch a careless act, as it was probably more likely that they did not think he would try and escape again. He had put up so much of a fight in the beginning...but time wore a person down, and it did wear him down. he never gave up though. Never.

The halls were just as quiet as his room, and they were dark too. It was as if everything had been powered down, like everyone had left.

Leaning on a wall for support, Donnie pondered all of this. That was the least of his worries right now. He had to decide right at this moment where he was going- up or down. Struggle up the stairs, or slowly descend down.

Kraang would probably be the further down he went, protecting the doors. Also, if he went down, once he got out, there was no telling if it was night or day. If it was daytime, he would risk being seen by the public. He did not want that to happen.

Glancing up, Donnie looked up the long flight of stairs. It was his best bet, and although it was going to be hard, he was going to have to do it.

He didn't know how long it took him. All he knew was the burning sensation that had spread throughout him, all of his wounds throbbing as he pushed them to their limits. Had it taken any long, had there been even just another level, he wouldn't have made it. That much he knew.

Donnie pressed himself against the solid metal door that stood between him and freedom. Usually, he or any of his brothers could just break it down- Raph was especially good at this. If had been any other time, he could have used an app to open it up. But right now, he had no brothers and no app. All he had was himself, and he didn't know if he could make it this time.

Donnie wrestled with the door handle-it was locked. Slowly sinking down, his shell against the metal, he closed his eyes tightly. He had come so far, only to be turned down.

No amount of words could express his disappointment and his anguish. He was so close, he could almost taste it. He was right there.

Looking up, Donnie blinked. He almost flew up from his position, smiling. Carefully, his thick fingers fumbled with the lock on the door. It's welcoming clicking sound told him that the door was unlocked. Opening the door, he was met with a blast of fresh, New York air.

It was even better than he remembered. It was just barely dusk, the sun still peeping over the horizon. Taking a few steps forward, Donnie breathed in the warm rays that lit his face. He stood at the edge of the building, just enjoying his first few seconds of freedom.

Clashes and shots rang up from the ground below, and Donnie peered down to see what was going on. The Kraang were standing around the door, blasting their guns straight into the faces of...his brothers! They were mercilessly cutting down every single one that stood in heir way, not a moment's hesitation. They were coming just for him.

* * *

**A/N: So? Donnie's determination is commendable. It's only that...an entire building is separating him from his brothers! Oosta. Anyways, I'm glad you read this! And I thank you for all of the reviews I've been getting! 51 reviews on 5 chapters! Thank you so much! Can we bring it up to 75 between this chapter and the next? It'd be amazing!  
Nonetheless, thank you! And thank you again!**


	7. Monster of a Brother

**A/N: *claps* Is this a new record? Four chapters in two days? Wowza! Well, I hope you enjoy this :D I've been working hard on it.**

* * *

Donnie smiled as he watched his brothers in action. The had finally come for him. After all of this time, they were here, and they refused to give up.

Gazing down the wall, Donnie wondered what to do. Did he join his brothers? He was to weak to fight the Kraang. Then did he wait for them to come to him? They weren't even sure he was here.

Donnie looked at the fire escape, and he knew what he had to do. Scaling down the ladders upon ladders, his feet finally hit solid ground. His knees were shaking, and his head was throbbing, but he made it. He was so close to his brothers, he could hear their shouts, their cries. They were so much more serious than they were usually. Mikey wasn't making joking around, Raph wasn't making his smart comments, and Leo...his brother looked so grim, so grave, it scared Donnie himself.

Stumbling passed the large building, Donnie took a deep breath in. He knew it would only be a matter of seconds for either team to notice him, and he wasn't going to go back to that torture place. "Guys," He spoke for the first time in a while. Screaming was different than speaking, he had stopped speaking when he had stopped begging and pleading. On the other hand, he had screamed a lot.

That one word made everybody freeze in their steps and turn toward him. Kraang and turtle alike seemed shocked, but it was the Turtles who took action first. Michelangelo did several backflips, winding up next to Donnie. He stood protectively beside him, like a guard, his face etched hard and cruel. He was acting just like Raph always did, being the protecter.

Raph punched a Kraang with his bare fist, racing towards Donnie, arriving just split seconds after Mikey. He also appeared hardened, convinced that nothing more would happen to Donnie.

Leo threw a smoke bomb, popping up right in front of Donnie. His eyes were a little wide, but sincere nonetheless. Simply nodding his head, Donnie felt Raph pick him up. It wasn't until that moment that Donnie realized he had begun to collapse.

Leo tossed another smoke bomb, and Donnie knew his brothers were running. Raph was clutching him tightly, refusing to let him fall. He could hear his brother's heartbeat pounding as fast as his feet were running, and the patter of pursuing Kraang-droids followed them. His brothers dashed into an alley, the manhole already open. Leo dropped in first, and Donnie knew Raph and Mikey were holding onto his arms, lowering him down. Leo grabbed him, and held him just as securely as Raph had.

It wasn't long before familiar sights filled Donnie's brain. His head was rolling side to to side, exhaustion from his ordeal having completely set in. As Leo paused, Donnie took a good look of himself in the water.

He was so gaunt and thin. His green skin was pale, and his eyes had lost all of their luster. His skin was sticking to his bones, and what muscles he had were haggard and lean. The person he was now was only a shadow of the person he had been.

"Nnghm..." Donnie moaned, his eyes fluttering. "'Eo...'Aph...M'key..." He struggled to speak, but it was near in vain. All of his vigor, all of his life force, it had been taken from him, and what he had left, he used up.

"Shhh Donnie..." Leo wiped a tear away from the corner of Donnie's eye.

"...You gotta rest right now..." Raph reached out for Donnie, but stopped.

"...If you ever want to get better," Mikey added. It hit Donnie that it was entire sentence, but one that his brothers had simultaneously put together.

"Now come on," Leo hoisted Donnie back up, and his forehead fell into Leo's neck. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Donnie opened his eyes, the smell of pizza wafting in the air. Mikey was sitting in front of him, his eyes watching every single one of Donnie's moves. Biting his bottom lip, he finally spoke out. "Hey Donnie. You hungry? I brought you your favorite pizza..." Opening a small slit, he slid in the paper plate.

Donnie scrunched his brows, trying to figure out what was going on. But as the pizza slid in, he could once again see his reflection.

He was a monster.

All of the anger, all of the despise, it started leaking back into him. It told Donnie what had transpired, that his own family had locked him up. They didn't care. They couldn't kill him, he was their brother, but they couldn't stand him either. And as much as they hated him, he hated them.

In one quick swipe, Donnie reached his hand out of slot, grabbing Mikey by the arm. He didn't even have second thoughts as he began twisting it, his claws digging into Mikey's flesh. His little brother let out a cry, tears beginning to pour down his face in pain. "Donnie..." He whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Remember, A voice whispered to him. Remember...you want to get better...The words, and the speaker, prompted Donnie's mind. It made him think of how many times his little brother had done something good for him, how many good times they had had together. That was his brother. And brothers were for forever.

Donnie let go, although the monster inside him was reluctant. He had the perfect opportunity to avenge his own pain on his brother, and passed it up. But why?

Splinter rushed into the room, followed by Leo and Raph. "Michelangelo! Did I not tell you to not feed your brother unless one of us were present?" As he checked over Mikey's arm, he sighed. Donnie knew he had done wrong, he had hurt Mikey. And now his father wouldn't even call him by his name...he was simply their brother. He was not his son. "It is sprained. Leonardo, Raphael, take him into Donnie's...into the med-lab and take care of his wounds," Leo and Raph nodded, escorting Mikey away.

Splinter placed a paw on the glass, and Donnie couldn't help it when he roared. Disappointment and rage filled him, but this time it was directed at himself. He had let everyone down. He had hurt his own family. "Donatello," Splinter sighed. "As your father, I swear, we will not stop until you are cured."

Donnie's eyes widened as Splinter walked away. Even in failing his father, Splinter still loved him. He was still a part of their family. Even if he was a monster. He was their monster of a brother.

* * *

**A/N: I used to like that fake meat Spam. I don't anymore, because it's supposed to taste like human flesh. I don't know if it's true or not, but that messed with me DX Anyways, the kind of Spam I do like, is Spam like this! Several chapters in a row :D What about you guys? Tell me in your review ;) Thanks!  
Also, does anyone know who this special person is that is helping Donnie? Hint: Read the very last part of Slumber's Torture: Chapter Fourteen: Brothers Forever. You'll go "Wow! Now I know how these are connected :D"**


	8. Back From The Dead

**A/N: Hi everybody! I have really good news :D Our cow had her baby today! So, to celebrate, here's another chapter! I hop you guys enjoy ;)**

* * *

Donnie was completely alone, the room dimly lit. He could hear Mikey's stifled cries as Splinter cared for him, no doubt having to stitch up where his claws had dug in. As he glanced down at the hand that had grabbed Mikey, he could see the drops of blood on his nails. There weren't really nails though, they were almost like talons. Talons that had almost ripped his little brother's arm off. He had almost...almost killed him. He had...with his bare hands...

Donnie collapsed to the ground, leaning against the container that held him. He began to cry, and he slammed his head backwards hard against the glass. How could he have done this? And to Mikey...that was his little brother. Just as Leo and Raph were his big brothers, he was Mikey's. And he hurt him...more than just hurt him...he had scarred him. He scarred his little brother...his little brother.

It wasn't long before Splinter walked out, followed by all of Donnie's brothers. Mikey's arm was in a clean, white sling, and he had Raph and Leo on either side of him, escorting him. As they walked by Donnie, Mikey paused, and looked up at Donnie with large, sorrowful eyes. Donnie didn't want to look him in the face, to see the pain that he had caused him, but he did. It was the least he owed him. He would torture himself, make sure he would never lash out at his brothers ever again.

Donnie took a deep breath in, looking down at the pizza that was beside him. It had grown cold by now, but his hunger still beckoned him to eat it. He had eaten many cold pizzas while he worked in his lab, and this would be no different. But how could he bring himself to eat? After what he did...how could he ever eat again?

"I'm fine guys, really!" Mikey walked out of the kitchen, carrying a steaming plate of fresh pizza. He sighed, glancing at Donnie, before making his way over.

"Don't sit too close..." Leo warned, coming up from behind. "You don't know what he'll do..."

Raph leaned on the kitchen doorway, huffing. He was clearly disturbed, if not even a little angry. "Why did this even have to happen?!"

Both Donnie and Mikey cringed. "He didn't mean it Raph..." Mikey whispered, staring at his food.

"I'm not talking about that," Raph sighed, and Donnie watched as he walked over to Leo and Mikey. There was something evidently on his mind, something that was bothering him. "Why did this have to happen to him? To Donnie...he didn't deserve this. It...it should have been me..."

"You?" Leo turned his head, closing his eyes tightly. "It should have been me. We were a team, and I...I let him down..." Donnie's heart dropped as Leo spoke. His brothers...they blamed themselves.

"It's my fault..." Mikey piped in. "If I was a better ninja...I could have gotten to him...I could have..." He looked up at Donnie, and Donnie couldn't hardly bear it. How dare they blame themselves? This was something that couldn't be changed... "What do you think happened while he was there?" Mikey whispered, asking no one in particular.

Leo just shook his head. "It would be best if you didn't know Mikey," Donnie could picture Raph cutting in. smarting off a remark about how would Leo know, or something like that. But he didn't. In fact, he and Leo exchanged glances...like they knew...or at least understood the gravity of what had happened...

"First the Kraang..." Raph muttered. "Then the nightmares. Now this!" He slammed a fist against Donnie's cage, and Donnie couldn't help but whimper. All three brothers looked at him, and Raph dropped his head. "I'm sorry."

Donnie knew Raph shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be him. He had caused them so much grief...he had caused them so much pain...and even now, they were suffering. They shouldn't be able to see him like this...

Leo cocked his head, gazing into Donnie's eyes. He scrunched his brows, focusing on him. Donnie didn't know what was happening. "Hey Donnie," He spoke quietly, and Raph and Mikey only watched. "You know what's going on, don't you? You're still there," He smiled, and Donnie knew that his brother understood. "You're fighting it. That's why...that's why you want help," Placing his hand against the glass, Leo grinned.

Donnie put his hand up to Leo's, and for the first time, he felt like they had a chance. He may not have believed in himself, but his brothers did. They believed in him.

Mikey beamed, and set his hand beside Leo's. He was followed by Raph. All three of their hands could have nearly fit into his...but it didn't matter. "We're brothers forever," Leo added, and for once, all was perfect.

Then it happened. It was barely a second after Leo had spoke, and it made Donnie afraid. He could feel the monster clawing at his brain, tearing at what bit of sanity he had gained. He fell to his knees, his palms pressed against his head. He cried out, but it came out as yet another roar.

Except this time...it was different. They understood. His brothers understood. And as Raph ran for Master Splinter, Mikey fought back the tears. Leo, however, kept his hand right on the glass. He spoke calmly, speaking directly to Donnie. "You have to fight it Donnie. I know you can do it. I believe in you," Donnie barely heard the words though, as he sank back into the black abyss. The monster was once again pounding away at his prison, no remorse for his family. Donnie fell only deeper as it overcame him, and he wondered if he would ever gain the strength to push back the atrocity.

* * *

Donnie writhed as the electricity made its way through his system. It actually wasn't electricity, his scientific brain told him, although it felt like it. The Kraang were currently seeing how he was affected by different energies, and they were taking notes on his pain. They were sick, and twisted, with no souls to hold emotions. In the few days, or weeks, they had him, they had done so many experiments. To many. Donnie was actually surprised he was actually still alive. Maybe he had died before, maybe they just kept brining him back.

Death has never sounded so sweet. An escape from this...from this hole. This hole of agony, and torture.

There was pounding in Donnie's ears, a pounding that could only be from his heart. It was beating much faster than it normally did, up until the point that the beats seemed to meld together.

Then all was silent. As he closed his eyes, he could see the Kraang pulling up a machine. He oddly recognized it. It was the same one from before...when his heart had stopped previously. And the time before that, when his brain shut down. It was funny how you remembered little things like that. Little things like being brought back from the dead.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Poor Donnie...I'm really feeling for him right now. Oh! Also wanted to add this: Since there will be *many* stories following up after this one (it's my project for the year), I had to come up with a series name. There was a vote on DeviantART, so the series title is...MNT-Kamegatari!  
Weird name? Well, some of the stories with the brothers (with or without Donnie) will take place in both the teenage and adult years, so it couldn't be TMNT. Had to go with MNT (Mutant Ninja Turtles). And...(after research. LOTS of research)...I came up with Kamegatari. It roughly translates to "Turtles Tales", which I thought would be appropriate, no? It comes from "k****ame", meaning "turtle", and "gatari", which is the shortened version of "monogatari", which means "stories" or "tales". Pretty cool, huh?  
Anyways, I've been really busy, but I hope to work on another chapter tonight :) So...toodles!**


	9. The Bet of His LIfe

**A/N: Hi everybody! Here's a new chapter. Haven't really gotten any reviews on the last one...kind of sad about that, but oh well. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

The jolt that shook Donnie revived anything in his body that had failed from the Kraang's latest experiment. He took in a gulp of air before sighing. Why wouldn't they just let him go already? Why did they have to continue this? Why couldn't he get any peace? Or any relief in the least?

The Kraang chittered a little bit, no doubt discussing the effects they had on him. He was exhausted, near the point of passing out, and starving. Did they not understand that people on Earth had to consume things? Or were they merely doing it on purpose?

Slowly, they filed out, and once again, all the lights were shut off. Donnie was alone in the dark, completely and utterly alone. But at least he had the chance to rest. Rest was vital.

Donnie cringed as he tried to shift himself. The chains still bit at his wrists as they always did, and the slightest motion made them cut his skin. Or rather, whatever was underneath it. His skin had been torn away a long time.

Resting his head back, Donnie took a well-deserved breath. He closed his eyes, and silently prayed for just a few moments of sleep.

* * *

"Focus Donatello," A voice beckoned Donnie. All around him was dark, and suffocating, but the person seemed so familiar, so...calming. It gave Donnie a sense of peace. "Come, my son," With that, Donnie smiled. His father was calling out to him. But where was he? As a matter of fact, where was Donnie? It was cold...like in the winter time, but there was no breeze, and the air was still.

Donnie blinked a few times, clearing his eyesight. The bleakness and cloudiness seemed to drift away, and he could see his family. They were right in front of him...but separated from him.

He was pounding on the glass that kept them apart, desperately trying to break through. But as his mind tuned into reality, he knew it was not for the right reasons. The monster had once again gained control...and it wanted to get out...it wanted to rip his family apart, piece by piece. He could see the images of what it wanted to do them, imaginations that were only for the sick and twisted.

Donnie struggled to pull the monster back, to take control of his body. He did not want to hurt his family. He was not going to hurt his family. They cared for him. They kept him safe.

But...but they had failed him. They had failed him when he needed them the most. And even now, as he struggled to fight his own self, the monster that lurked within his mind, still they did nothing. Nothing except watch. They watched him like it was a show- a movie that they could enjoy. They enjoyed watching him like this...

Anger coursed through Donnie's veins. Anger that could have only come from betrayal, from the abandonment of those closest to you. His own family...they enjoyed this. After all they had been through, after all he had done for them. This was what they were. Spectators.

"Please Donnie," Mikey cried out, snapping Donnie back for just a second. "Please come back..." The fresh tears that dribbled off of Mikey's face, the sling that held him arm, it all reminded Donnie of what had happened. The monster...it was trying to control him. It was lying to him. It wanted him to hurt his own brothers, his father, his family. It hated the bond they had, a bond that it wanted to destroy. But he wasn't going to let it. Not now. Not ever.

With a surge of strength that Donnie could have only received from the ones he loved, Donnie pushed the monster back, back into the far corners of his mind. There it would stay, for now. Although it was still fighting, still trying to consume him, he had won the battle. All that was left now was too win the war.

Taking in a deep breath, Donnie stared at his family. His father, Master Splinter, smiled at him. Mikey was beaming, and Raph was grinning.

But Leo. Leo, who had never once removed his hand from the glass, he looked proud. He looked proud of Donnie. He knew that it was a bitter fight, he knew that it was going to be life or death for him. For all of them. But he knew Donnie could do it. He believed him. So why shouldn't he believe in himself?

The monster was still clawing away, still pounding at the cage that Donnie had entrapped him in. He knew it wouldn't be long before he broke out again, and that was something Donnie wasn't looking forward too. He had to find a way to fix all this...to reverse what had been done to him.

It had been the Kraang. He remembered it clearly now, memories that he had wanted to suppress for the rest of his natural born life. They were the ones who had tortured him, who had experimented on him. They were the ones who knew how he could be fixed. And he was going to find out, even if he was going to beat it out of them.

So as his family settled down, discussing what to do, Donnie started planning. He was going to wait, to keep building his defenses against the monster inside. And then...and then when he had the chance, he was going to release it. He was going to release it on the ones who had hurt him so badly, the one who had broken him down until the point he believed that he was nothing. That he was worth nothing.

But first things first. First, he had to get out of here. He had to wait until the perfect moment. He had built this contraption his own device turned against him, and yet for him. He knew how it worked, he knew exactly what to do. But for now, he had to wait.

It wasn't to long before Master Splinter called his brothers for training. It was something they all wanted to do- something that would help them protect each other. Something to protect him. They were going to be his shield if he ever got better. If he was ever purged of this disease.

Studying the glass, Donnie knew it wasn't his strength that was going to get him out. It was his ingenuity. Taking his claw, he dragged it across the glass, a small scratch appearing on it. He did it again, and again, until he knew it was weak. Then making a fist, he punched it.

He couldn't say it didn't hurt. He had broken glass stuck in his hand, of course it hurt. But it was irrelevant, it didn't matter. What mattered was that he get out before his family came running.

Donnie leapt through the hole he had made, and dropped on all fours, racing down the sewer halls. He could hear his family's footsteps, their yells for him to come back. But he wouldn't. Not until he was better. He would never return to them as a monster, as a disappointment. He was going to return as Donatello, the third son of his father, Hamato Yoshi, brother to Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo. He was going to return to them as himself, and nobody else.

And he was going to rely on the Kraang to make it happen. He was going to gamble his life on the ones who ruined it. But it was a bet he was willing to take. It was going to be the bet of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! A new twist, huh? Donnie's hunting down the Kraang...I would feel bad for them, but nah! You all know what they did to poor Donnie. They deserve what Donnie has in store for them! Don't you agree?  
Oh! Our new baby cow's name is Violet :D 100%, no doubt about it! Really excited about that. Well, until next time! Bye!**


	10. Sacrificing Everything

**A/N: Hi! I'm rushing here, Dad wants me in bed, but I was so close to finishing this chapter, he let me. Except he's really rushing me now, and I'm moving as fast as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Donnie slid up the abandoned subway station. He no doubt would not fit through a manhole, so he had to go a more direct route. As he sniffed the air, he realized how much New York City stunk. With his now heightened sense, he could almost break down anything. Garbage, motor oil, perfumes, flowers, all of their scents mixed. It was disgusting. And that was saying something- he lived in the sewer.

An odd smell wafted into Donnie's nose. It smelled foreign, and yet familiar. It was the smell of evil, and it stank like petroleum. It was the Kraang.

Leaping out, Donnie quickly scaled a building. He raced across it, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran like a beast, not like the ninja he once was. Instead of elegantly gliding over the city's rooftops, he was bounding across, making more noise than he cared to admit.

Worse yet, he knew his brothers were on his tail. And if he guessed right, Master Splinter was with them too. It was their duty, he knew that, but he didn't know how to tell them that he could handle this. He knew what he had to do, all they had to do was stay out of his way. They wouldn't understand the concept of charging into TCRI like the way he was.

Life was against him. Donnie knew that much. His family was right behind him, the monster was clawing it's way out, and he was making so much noise, there was bound to be some attention drawn. People would call the police, and the police would only complicate things. The last thing he wanted to do was expose his family, but in the end, what other choice did he have? He couldn't live like this, like a monster for forever.

But was he ready to sacrifice everything? Even his family? Dare he question this himself, his own sanity?

Donnie screeched to a halt, his claws digging into the concrete of the roof. The monster was screaming at him, it's roar building inside of him, threatening to escape from his lips. When he couldn't hold it back any longer, it erupted, echoing throughout all of the streets. It was an unearthly sound, one that made children shiver in their beds, and parents grab their guns. There was a monster haunting New York City, but it wouldn't be there for long. There was no way it could hide or escape from the people when it was running wild on top of their homes.

The monster began to climb from Donnie's mind, inching it's way to his nervous system. Donnie knew something was wrong when his arm suddenly twitched, moving completely on its own. He had control of the rest of his body...but his arm...it whipped, grabbing him by the throat. He grabbed it by the wrist, fighting to keep it from clawing out his trachea.

The monster knew his plan, but it wouldn't follow. It served the Kraang, and would stop Donnie from doing anything that meant hurting its masters. Donnie's masters.

"No!" Donnie screamed, crumpling to his knees. His Master was his father, Splinter. Not the Kraang. He was not going to be used, but he was not going to succumb to them either. He was not going to surrender to the monster.

"Donnie!" He heard Mikey's cry, he saw him coming. His little brother's face was in pain from struggling to keep up with his brothers. When he usually used both arms for balance, he could only use one. And all the movement...it was hurting. Donnie had hurt his brother again.

Donnie felt himself losing control over his good hand. His grasp was loosening, and his own nails drove close and closer to his neck. His eye widened as he realized he had lost it. He was going to die. By his own hand.

He crashed to the ground, having been pummeled by his brother. Raphael pinned him, having not hesitated in taking Donnie down. It was for his own good.

That quick sacrifice, that chance that Raph could save Donnie, had given Donnie the upper advantage. The monster was distracted by its sudden loss, and Donnie used that. It was an acrimonious battle waged between two beings, a face off within one body. A single soul versus a thousand demons.

The monster roared once again, and Donnie felt his back arch as he looked up at the sky. As much as it didn't want to give in, to cave to Donatello, the monster had no other choice. He had to save his strength to save his masters when the time came.

Shaking, Donnie stood. He tried to smile at his family, although he wondered if it appeared he was barring his teeth.

"Donnie!" Mikey ran up to him, and although Leo grabbed at his shoulder, he shook him off. Slowly approaching his older brother, he reached out for Donnie. Both brothers embraced each other, one a beast, the other a mutant.

Splinter put a paw on Donnie's arm, gazing into his eyes. "You know what you must do my son. And we are willing to follow," Leo and Raph both nodded, both taking in deep breaths. Donnie had never realized how alike they were.

A sudden bright light shone on all of them, a voice echoing over a bullhorn. "You on the roof! Put your hands behind your..." A collective gasp followed, and Donnie knew they were caught. "What the heck are those things?!"

Donnie clutched, tucking him against him before leaping off the roof onto the alley below. Landing on his feet, he set his little brother down, gingerly checking him for any wounds.

"I'm fine Donnie," Mikey chuckled lightly, but grimaced, grabbing his arm. "Just...fine."

Huffing, Donnie watched as his older brothers and father landed expertly beside them. The light swung in their direction, and being ninjas, his family skirted to the shadows. But not him. He was like a sore thumb- or worse, a neon sign. It was his fault that his family was in this situation, but...there was a way to get them out of it. Or rather, get the problem away from them.

Donnie took off with all of his might down the well lit street, drawing the attention of the police. He left his family behind...but he was not abandoning them. He was saving them. Saving his family. It made him remember his promise to them. A promise he intended to keep.

* * *

"Now come on," Leo whispered. "Let's get you home."

"Donnie couldn't help but moan. What else could he do? He was to weak to be the brother they needed...the brother they deserved...but one day. One day he would make it up to them. He make sure that they knew he cared, that he appreciated what they had done. They would know.

"Master Splinter!" Raph's hoarse voice called out, and their father came running. He had been waiting on them, and he looked like he hadn't slept in ages. He probably hadn't. He seemed so stressed...so concerned...so caring. He took Donnie from Leo, although Leo seemed reluctant to give him up.

"My son..." Splinter murmured. "What has happened to you..." He carefully and tenderly laid him down on the couch, the quickest place. "Michelangelo, go boil some water. Raphael, I need bandages. Leo, get Donnie's med kit. Don't forget the stitches," All three brothers ran with their duty, ready to do anything that could help their brother. They would go to the end's of the earth to save him, even if it meant sacrificing everything.

* * *

**A/N: Just to make things clear, the last part is a flashback. Donnie did not pass out, he was simply reflecting what had happened. Just so everything is clear :) Because I'm rushing DX I am doing this because there will be no typing until next week, and I told some of you I would get this chapter up today. Hope I don't get in too much trouble...**


	11. Forever Remain The Monster

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is MUCH longer than all the others (stretching past 2,500 words), but I just couldn't stop writing! The story demanded me too! Anyways, I'm finishing this story this weekend (probably tomorrow or the day after). Before I start talking about my next story, why don't you just read this one! I warn you though- it is intense, and there will be...familial harm.**

* * *

Donnie lay on the old couch, desperately trying to catch his breath. It felt like his lungs were caving in, that despite being safe, the enemy was everywhere. His own family...no. His family saved him. They rescued him.

Splinter placed a cool washcloth on Donnie's forehead, his large eyes sorrowful. Donnie licked his lips, soaking in the water that dripped down his face. Fresh, cool water. Nothing had ever tasted so good. Nothing had ever been so calming...

Leo walked up, supplies in hand. "Sensei?" He asked nervously, his eyes on Donnie. "Is he going to be okay?" How Donnie longed to hear the words come from his father, that all was well, that all would be good. Instead, Splinter merely lowered his head, placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder. Neither he nor Leo were aware that Donnie was watching, aware of everything.

"Only time will tell Leonardo. I..." Splinter's voice wavered, and he swallowed hesitantly. "I fear it may be too late...his wounds are...numerous, and even if his body heals...he will never be the Donatello we once knew."

Donnie shook, a cough rattling him. Tears began to drip down his cheeks, and he felt like he was going to suffocate with each breath. "S...Sensei..." He reached out for his father, and Splinter took his son's hand. Donnie squeezed it as hard as he could, but he saw the grief in his father's face as he could barely muster his fingers to move.

"You are safe my son," Splinter wiped Donnie's tears as tears of his own began to fall.

* * *

The tears that his father had wept, the same one that Donnie had spilt, were once again crashing against the pavement as he wheeled around a corner. He began to skid, his claws ready to rip under the pressure of the asphalt. He had to save his family. The same family that had saved him. His brothers, his father, they could escape. He had drawn the attention of the police, and even now, he could see the lights of a...no, several news copters.

Numbers began racing through his head, possibilities and probabilities, equations that most would not understand. If his calculations were correct...he was near his destination.

And not a moment too soon. A bullet rocketed near his feet, causing him to hesitate for a split second. But he couldn't stop. He was almost there.

Donnie screeched to a halt. He raised his eyes, and his gaze fell upon the name of a building that his brothers had long despised. TCRI. The Techno-Cosmic Research Institute. It was them...the Kraang...and their research was what had caused to be what he was now. And now, now he had the chance to not only act out his revenge...but also fund a cure. There had too be one. There just had too be.

Donnie mustered all of his strength, charging at the closed, locked doors. He slammed his shoulder against it, and he could feel it budge under his weight. Backing up, he slammed against it again.

A round of pullets penetrated the ground near by, debris flying up and hitting his shell. He hardly felt it though, either being that his shell was much thicker now, or that his concentration was somewhere else. Or perhaps it was both. Whatever the case, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to get into TCRI. It was the only place that held what he needed.

Slamming against the door again, he felt the metal buckle under the pressure, finally cracking under the weight. The doors burst open, and he flew through it, landing on his face as he fell.

As Donnie picked himself up, he found himself surrounded by Kraangdroids. They all bore the same, menacing look that he had been forced to see for the days he had been in their imprisonment. They all carried the same gun, all standing in the same way, walking toward with the same exact poise. They were nothing more than robotic, despite the organic beings that made up their center.

"Kraang was correct. The one called Turtle that is in this place is here in this place for the dosage that is called antidote that is in this place," One of the Kraang's annoying, chilling voice echoed into Donnie's ears. It filled him with hope. Indeed, the antidote was here!

All the Kraangdroids turned, staring at the other Kraang. It almost seemed like they were glaring. The Kraang seemed to try to correct himself, and pointed his gun at Donnie. "The dosage that is called antidote that is...not in this place?" It almost seemed unsure. It was probably a juvenile.

Donnie roared, swiping his claws at the nearest Kraang, taking out several. A cruel grin spread across his lips, and he turned, his tail smacking even more Kraang. He was not going to be caught again, he was going to cure himself.

They seemed to be innumerable, there were dozens in the room, and dozens more filing in. It wouldn't be too long and they would overpower Donnie, taking him back, returning him to the land of torture.

"Come out with your hands up!" Someone, no doubt the police, held a bullhorn, and it's message rang clear into the room.

The Kraang chittered amongst themselves, almost nervous like. It was not their time to be found out. They were not prepared. But Donnie knew the humans were not ready either...

Donnie turned around, glancing out the open door. He could see everything, everyone. What happened next seemed almost in slow motion, and he almost felt elation.

It was nearly simultaneous. Smoke bombs, his bigger versions, exploded from four different directions, blinding the officers. Flashes of brown, blue, red, and orange filled his vision, and they stood beside him, his family. Mikey was spinning his nunchaku, Raph was twirling his sais, and Leo was was swinging his katanas. Master Splinter was the only who did not bear a weapon, but he did not need one. He was a weapon in himself.

Donnie roared again, but this time he had to check himself. The monster knew his family was here...and if it was going to go down...it wanted to bring Donnie's family down with him.

Donnie could only watch as his father father and brothers swung into action. They were highly skilled in the art of ninjutsu, taking down alien robots weren't that big of a problem. What was a problem was the growing number of them.

"Vernon, are you getting this?!" A female reporter shouted as she covered her mouth and eyes, trying to not breathe in the smoke.

"Barely," The small man squeaked, clearly terrified. "Can't hardly see anything through this fog."

"Well then get CLOSER!" The lady practically commanded, but the man didn't hardly move. Donnie growled, emerging from the smoke. He oddly could see fine, but it seemed nobody else could. "V...V...Vernon?" The lady gulped. "R...RUN!" She took as fast as she could, straight out into the open arms of the police. Her precious cameraman followed suit.

Donnie leapt back into action with his brothers, but the monster was clawing its way from his mind, infecting his heart. It wanted out. It wanted too destroy.

Donnie pet out a blood curdling scream as the monster took control. It had waited so long. They had waited so long. And now, together, they were going to make a change. They were going to change their old family. They were going to destroy them. Together. Together forever. It was perfect. It was bliss. Blissful perfection, perfect bliss.

They were no longer he, nor were they an it. They were merely they. And they fed off of each other, one a leech, a parasite infecting its host, the only blindly following, with no control on what was happening. The blind follow when being led, and that was what was truly happening.

They watched as they charged into the cloud of fighting. Each side held their master, or masters. One side held truth, a single entity, and the other, a mindless legion filled with dishonesty and destruction. One would build him up, the other would tear him down, given the chance. But which was which? The blind wanted to follow the sounds of comfort, of familiarity, but the leech insisted otherwise. They were the enemy. They were created to destroy them. It was their only purpose in the world. If they did not accomplish this, they would die. Without their blood, their life held no meaning. They had to do this together.

They had to plan. Who would die first? Maybe the young one. He would be easiest to take, he had too much innocence. A quick slit to the throat would do it. Or perhaps they should tackle the hot head. He seemed to be a worthy adversary. Or maybe the eldest, the leader. He kept them together.

No, none of them would. They would all fall the moment their slave driver did. Their master had to go first. He posed the most threat. He had to go.

The blind one did not understand why though. They had done nothing to them except help, correct? The leech had to argue, had to dictate. No, he had to go. They had to have their revenge for all those bad moments. The minor things had added up, had given them their mission. All of those small times...were now one large problem.

They lurked up to their old master. He did not see them, did not sense their presence. Or maybe he did, maybe he thought they were still on his side. All they had to do was reach out, to grab him by his throat from behind. They could strangle him, and watch him as he pitifully gasped for air. That would be amusing. Or maybe they should cut off his head...it would only take one swipe. That would be bloodier. Leave more of an impact on his students.

Yes...he had to die. It didn't matter how, he just had too. They stretched out their hand, lifting him off of the floor. His feet dangled, his hands were pulling at their fingers. His head was leaning back, he was trying to breathe. Striving for a breath. He was dying. His blood would be on their hands. Yes...yes...their revenge was so sweet.

The blind one screamed out that this was wrong. It was dishonorable. They were ninja. This was not the way of the ninja. They had to let go.

The leech screeched as the blind one took control. There would be no killing today, not as long as he lived. Not on their hands.

Their old master fell to the ground, to his knees. His sons rushed to his side, glaring up at him. They had been his brothers once, the blind one knew that. Where he had fit in though, he did not know. He was merely the blind one. He had no identity. He was no one. A nobody. He meant nothing. His life was a mere speck, his death held no importance. But the leech, the leech, he was a monster. The blind one recognized that. The leech had to go.

They stumbled away, passing their old masters. The legion. They were so confused, so discombobulated. They didn't know who to fight, or what was going on. They stayed out of their way, almost clearing a path for them. They wandered to a separate room, a moving room that the blind one recognized as an elevator. He had taken this exact one once before, helping those he called brothers. They were trying to stop the leech's masters. Or were they? He and the leech were one. They had always been one. The leech had always been there.

Or had he? Nothing made sense anymore. The leech, he only screamed at him, but the blind one shut him out. It was as if he were mindless, taking the single mission that the leech had, and changing it. He had to find the dosage called the antidote...for the one in this place...that was called Turtle.

He was called Turtle. So were his brethren. They were the same, but they were different. He was going to return to his clan, and he was going to leave the leech behind.

The blind one, Turtle, search in the nearest room. It was filled with scientists, the leech's masters. The leech, the monster, they, he craved serving them. He was their slave. He would be for forever. For as long as he lived.

They knew what he searched for, and as mere scientists, they were not the robotic warriors of their fellow counterparts. They had no weapons, they only had fear. They scattered, leaving them only. Him alone.

Turtle searched for what he looked for, the antidote. It was the only way he could rid of the monster. It was the only way to gain what he once had. He was once ninja. He was once a brother, a son. A scientist himself. But his identity had been taken from him. He had to gain that back. He had to go back before the monster, before the leech was released into him, destroying his thoughts. Clouding his mind.

He took a deep smell in. The antidote was here, but which vial was it in? There were so many different vials, so many different ones. His eyes finally settled on a purple one. Purple was the color of good judgment, of someone seeking fulfillment. He was seeking fulfillment. Purple meant a peace of mind, or purpose. Of imagination and inspiration. Of balance and calmness, and, most importantly of all, it stood for purification. Purple was the definition of everything he had been, of everything he was, of everything he wanted to be.

Hesitantly, the blind one, Turtle, he bragged the small glass vial. The monster shook inside of him, fighting for control. Within seconds, the vial was crushed under the monster's grip, and the blind one cried out in defeat. He fell to his knees, the purple liquid seeping between his fingers. In a last ditch effort, he took his long, almost serpentine tongue, and he licked his palm, before kneeling to the floor, lapping up the liquid gold. The monster's shrieks echoed out in his head, begging for him to stop. But he did not.

The blind one stood, his knees shaking. He could see himself in the glass. He was a monster. It was what he was, and what he was always going to be. His fate was bound to the leech...to the parasite...how could he ever go back to his family? His brothers? His father? They would no doubt take him back...Master Splinter...Leonardo...Raphael...Michelangelo...he knew their names.

The blind one stood tall. He now knew his own name. He was Hamato Donatello. He was the third son of Hamato Yoshi, the younger brother to Leo and Raph...Mikey's older brother...he knew who he was! He was Donatello! He was...he was a monster...a monster forever. He would forever remain the monster.

* * *

**A/N: So? So? So? What do you think? I worked extra hard on this chapter for you guys! It's my longest one for this story! What are your thoughts? Please tell me! I'm dying to know!  
I actually looked up the meaning of purple, and all of the references I got were from here: (http).(:).(/).(crystal-cure)...com.(/purple)...(h tml). All you gotta do is remove the parenthesis and the dots in between :D Oh well.  
Oh, and for those who asked what reviews taste like before, imagine honeysuckle mixed in with sweet Tennessee clovers in the form of raspberries! Completely natural, the sweetest fruit you've ever tasted, it's deliciousness beckoning you...(for those who do not know what honeysuckle or wild Tennessee clovers taste like, you've never lived, played, breathed with the Amish before. Honeysuckle is so good...and the clovers...oh...*melting*).  
Anyways, when this story is done, you can look for my next story, "Same As It Never Was". It will back track to "Slumber's Torture", to Dark Donatello. You're gonna see what made him the person he was, why he became that way, what made him lose his sanity, and why he was the way he was when he met young Donatello. I hope you guys will enjoy!  
Anyways, toodles peoples!**


	12. Family of Trust

**A/N: Only two chapter to go! I hope you guys enjoy this! (Might finish the story today depending...whoop whoop!)**

* * *

Donnie stumbled out of the lab, his feet leading him where he knew he had to go. The monster had once again quieted, giving him the peace he wanted. How could he go back to his family like this? As a monster? He had failed them, he had failed himself. He wasn't worth anything. He was a failure.

Donnie practically fell into the elevator. His bones burned, his muscles were on fire. He had exerted himself far above what his body could handle, even a mutated one like this. His brain screamed at him for rest, a moment for stillness. But he couldn't.

Cheesy elevator music was leaking from the speakers, it's little tune annoying, but almost comforting. It tried to distract him, but it's calming effect had no impact on him.

Donnie slammed his head against one of the sides. A crack was heard, no doubt the wall. He was a monster. As he leaned against the hole, his head resting in the perfect circle it had created, tears began to fall. Tears of regret, tears of loss. Tears of pain and torment. Torment of the soul.

Desperation had filled Donnie. He had been defeated, he had lost to the monster. He had let himself down, but worst of all, he had let his family down. Sobs escaped from his lips as tears poured down his cheeks. His throat was sore, as if he had screamed a thousand screams, and his entire body was consumed with fever. His muscles and bones were consumed in the scorching heat of grief, his heart threatening to fail under the pressure of hopelessness. He was a miserable wretch, one anguished with the burden of unforgiveness. His bond with his family was broken, a sever that could never heal. Although they may be able to accept him, to be able to remember that he was once their brother, he could never come to terms with himself. He was not Hamato Donatello, not in this body, not like this. He was only a ghost of what he had once been.

A cough shook him, and he struggled to once again breathe. He was overpowered by the sense of failure, the sense of negligence, inadequacy. He slammed his fist into the wall, but cringed as pain shook his hand. It almost felt like it had broken, and as he pulled away, he barely moved his fingers. His fingers...they were...

The elevator doors opened, and for a second Donnie was blinded by smoke. His family had no doubt used more, there was no way his smoke bombs lasted this long. But the cloud drifted into his small his room, his protective bubble. There was no noise of battle, no more sounds of war.

Then someone spoke out from the smoke. "Donnie?" It was unsure, scared even, but it was the unmistakable voice of his precious younger brother. It was Mikey.

Donnie staggered into the fog, straight into the arms of his father. His brothers surrounded him, and Raph was wiping tears away from his own eyes. "Hey guys..." Donnie whispered. "What's up?" He let out a choked chuckle, his entire body shaking from exhaustion.

A round of stifled laughter escaped from his family as they held him. "My son..." Splinter smiled, closing his eyes in a sense of relief. "Oh my son...Donatello..." His father embraced him, and Donnie clasped ahold of him tightly. This battle was over. Their battle.

"Come out with your hands up!" A search beam flooded into the main foyer of TCRI. The police flooded in, but the only thing they found were a few dazed brothers, identical. What was not seen in the shadows, as ninjas tend to hide, was the five. A father and his four sons, brothers by tears, sweat, and blood, escaping into the safety of their home. They were leaving the surface for now, retreating to the safety of the underground.

Donnie took a deep breath in. He was at peace. His body was at rest. The only thing he needed was sleep...a deep sleep...

As he bounced along, his family alongside him, carrying him to their fortress of solitude, Donnie could finally feel sense in the world. He saw the fleeting images of familiarity, tunnels which he had been raised in. He was home. Home with his family.

* * *

Donnie opened his eyes, blinded from the light. At first he could not tell if he was in a dream, or if it was real. It seemed that everything was blending together. Reality and the past. In both, his family was caring for him, stitching him up from travesties he had endured from. One had been inflicted by torture and torment, the other from a battle, both physical and mental. It didn't matter when he was, or what time he was watching, all that mattered was that Donnie knew his family cared for him. They would always be there for him, aways by his side. They would be a family forever.

As he struggled to focus back into reality, Donnie smiled. His mind was weary, he knew he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He wanted to return to his family, even though there were so many similarities between the real world and times past. He welcomed the present, it was so clean, so fresh. The past was marred, he could feel the monster lurking in the depths of his past. But in the present, the dear, dear present, the monster was gone, having been purged from his system. He had fought it, he had gained control. He had trusted himself, even if he not believed it at first, it was only that faith that had saved him.

He had passed another test. He did not know how many more life would throw out at him, but he did know that he had come out victorious. He had first learned that trust in his family was the bond that held them together. And now...now he knew that trust in himself was the bond that held him to them. You couldn't have one without the other. And he would never be at a loss. He would trust them forever, and he would trust himself. Because they were a family. His father, his brothers, and him. A family of trust.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, with this story oming to a close, I can only ask you again to please review! It would mean a lot to me...and also I'm trying to get 100 reviews before this story is over. Only fourteen reviews to go! You can do it! I know you can ;)  
Thank you for all those who have followed this story and made it worth writing! Again, thank you so much! See you in the net chapter!**


	13. A Shock To Their Systems

**A/N: Only one chapter to go! Whoop whoop! So happy!**

* * *

Donnie took in a weary breath. He could feel a new battle, one that raged once again in his mind. It was small, but powerful. It wanted him to slip, to fall beneath the help us his family. If he was correct, and he was sure he was, he was going into a coma. After all he went through, was he going to go like this? Be on the brink of reality? Have to suffer through being on the in between? He would never be a quitter. Not when he was so close.

Donnie struggled to breathe. He wanted to rejoin his family. He was so close to being with them again, he could taste it. He was right there. All he had to do was fight the sleep...he had to awaken. But he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him.

First the Kraang. Then the nightmares. Then the monster, the leech. Now his own body was against him, keeping him away from those he held dear. This was not something he was going to stand for. Not something he was going to let happen.

* * *

Donnie's eyes fluttered open. He was in his room. His own room, the on that smelled of herbs, old paper, and pencil lead. The last few times he had awoken in here only meant that something bad was going to happen. But this time, no, this time was the dawning of a brand new day. Where before he awoke to images of his brothers' deaths, or to the horrifying fact that he was changing, mutating, here he was, enjoying the time he had. That was what life needed. More laughter. Less pain, less sorrow. He would never let life take him down again. It didn't matter if he was tortured again, whether physical like the Kraang, or mental like the monster, he would remain strong. He would never give up. Never on himself, and never on his family. His father and his brothers.

They were no doubt waiting on him, worried. Splinter no doubt was aware that he had nearly, if not did in fact, slip into a coma. His father, his sensei, had probably told his brothers, Mikey at least, that he was merely resting. Whether Leo and Raph actually knew the gravity of the situation, Donnie was not aware yet. All he knew right now was that he was enjoying not suffering. No painful thoughts, no painful body. He had rested now.

After several minutes of just enjoying these moments of silence, Donnie lifted himself from his bed. His family was needed him. They needed to know he was okay. He didn't need the reassurance, he could feel it. He was okay.

Donnie walked down the hallway, running his hand along the wall. Last time he had done this, he had been shocked to find his brothers breathing. But now, now he expected them to be. All was well. All was peaceful.

He saw them all sitting, all speaking in hushed, concerned tones. He smiled, and Donnie knew he was about to put their minds at peace the same way his was.

"Donnie!" Leo practically shouted, leaping over the couch, making his way toward him.

"Bucketbrain!" Raph was grinning, right behind Leo.

It had only taken about a millisecond for Mikey to join them. "Dude! Oh dude!" He looked like he was about to cry.

It was deja vu, but in a good way. It was almost identical to what happened only days before...had that really only been days? It had felt like forever ago. Or longer...

Donnie smiled at his brothers, and they all shared a long embrace. No words needed to be expressed for them all to tell one another how long they had longed for this. How long they had needed this. They were brothers again.

"Do...do you want some pizza?" Mikey asked very hesitantly. Donnie knew they all remembered what had happened last time he had eaten. It was the first sign of his mutation.

Donnie's stomach growled loudly. How long had it been since he had eaten a decent meal? He had had one...before the Kraang had taken him. Then he had struggled here at home...unable to eat anything. Unable to consume life sustenance. "I would love some pizza," Donnie reached out for Mikey, placing a solid hand on his shoulder. The relief on their faces...but they were still wary.

It was odd, having them watch him the way they were, but Donnie understood. It had been so tense the past...well, he wasn't sure how long.

The cold pizza and warm soda had never tasted so good. It was refreshing, nourishing, healing. It was the sign the he was home.

"My sons?" Splinter walked into the kitchen, unease all over him. His face seemed to lighten, years of age falling away before their very eyes. "Donatello?" He choked out, and all Donnie could do was nod.

"Father..." Donnie stood, walking to his sensei. His gait was strong and proud, his gaze powerful. He grabbed his father's arms, and they just stared at each other. Finally, Splinter pulled him toward him, enveloping his son.

"Oh Donatello...my son...my son Donatello..." Splinter could barely speak, his words almost meaningless, and yet, holding so much to them, nobody dare speak.

"Father, I-" Donnie finally found his voice, and he searched for what his heart was telling him to say. "I..."

"No need to say anything my son. I understand," Splinter wiped the lone tear from the corner of Donnie's eye before finally wiping the own tears from his own. There was a silence, before a rumbling coming from Donnie's stomach make Mikey chuckle. "Eat," Splinter gestured to Donnie's plate. "You deserve it."

Donnie could feel the elation as he sat around his family. Nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing. Everything was perfect, just as well as it should be.

A sound pierced the serenity. Footsteps were pounding down their halls, the heavy breathing of a person following that. "Guys! Guys!" The shouts were coming from someone they knew...it was April. "Guys! Donnie was on the news! He was last at TCRI!" April cam running in, gasping for air. "Guys, get ready, we have to-" She froze, staring blankly, her brain trying to process what she was seeing. "Donnie?" Her bottom lip quivered, and she stepped forward slowly.

"Hey April," He smiled nonchalantly, waving.

"Donnie..." She murmured.

"April," Splinter grabbed the young woman by the shoulders. "Donatello was on the news?"

She nodded numbly. "On Channel Six News...it's being reported by Carlos Gambe..."

"You mean 'Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe'," Mikey imitated the reporter's accent, a small laugh going through his brothers.

"Mhm," April barely said a thing as she just stared at Donnie.

"It's okay April," Donnie touched her hand, and for once, he did not blush. He had grown up a lot since he had last seen her. At least, last seen her as himself. "My dear friend..."

"April, how much video is being reported?" Splinter seemed on a one track mind. Now that his son was well, even if just for a moment, he had a family to protect. That included Donatello.

"I'm not sure," April managed to compose herself. "I ran over here as soon as I saw the first bit."

Splinter nodded. "My sons, there is something special on that television of yours, and we must see how much of us has been exposed," Donnie lowered his head at his father's words. He should have destroyed that man's camera...but he hadn't. But who knew what the monster would have done? That poor man could have lost his life to him.

All together, they sat on the old couch, the tv's screen turning on. The scene that they saw before them surprising them all, Donnie included. The video that man had delivered to his news channel...it was a shock to their systems.

* * *

**A/N: So what was caught on the news? Can you guess? A very wild guess? (And did anyone forget the cameraman's name? Vernon? From the 1987 series?)  
Anyways, please review! I hope to get the last chapter up tonight, but no promises...oh well.**


	14. Family Forever

**A/N: *almost to tears* And here is the last chapter...I will miss writing this story. I will look back when I am old and wrinkly, and I will say, I miss writing "The Monster Inside". I will miss the drama, and the hardship, the endurance, and the pain. I will miss these final farewells. Well, at least until my next story XD Which should either come out tomorrow or Saturday! Yay! Now, go on my pretties, soak up this last chapter, this finale, this farewell!**

* * *

A strange, hulking, turtle like creature stared at Donnie from his family's television set. He growled, facing the shaking camera. His face was unclear, but Donnie knew who it was. It was him...

"...and this beast was seen inside the Techno-Cosmic Research Institute shortly after rampaging across the city. Although witnesses, including several honored police officers, state that there were a total of five creatures, only this one was caught on tape. It was described as 'the alien of all aliens', and conspiracy theorists have dictated it either the muscle or the ring leader for an invading terrapin species. Three of the stated aliens resembled this one, although they were much smaller in size, and bore weapons, using them expertly. The fifth alien was described as a rabbit/bear/rat hybrid," Carlos chuckled, as if he didn't believe it. "Or a Rabearat as some people call it. All this reporter knows, is that there is not enough substantial evidence for a mass panic as some are calling for. The police had declared that in fact, there were a series of small explosions, and that this may be the work of terrorists. Again, there is no need to worry about these creatures any more than there is reason to worry about a fictional creature like the Hulk..." Carlos' voice drained as Mikey started laughing.

"The Hulk! I get it! He's just like you Donnie!" Mikey was grinning, looking at all of his brothers. "Come on Raph, you've read the comics! A harmless scientist who has a thing for purple, and then he transforms into this huge m-"

"Monster..." Donnie muttered.

"Mutant. I was gonna go with mutant. A super strong, green mutant creature that defeats all of his enemies!" Mikey stood up on the couch, taking a hero pose. "Come on Donnie! You're like a super hero now!"

Donnie sighed. He felt like he was far from being a hero. He had merely won a battle...after waging through a war. Or had he actually won the war? He had triumphed...he had defeated the villain. He was the hero to himself, wasn't he?

Donnie grinned, watching Raph give Mikey a nudgie. Leo was merely shaking his head, but he was smiling. How long had it been since they had been able to relax? So worried, searching, striving to find him? But now, now they were whole again. And it was more than just in body, more than just mentally. They were a whole family again.

It was at that moment that Donnie knew all was well, and would be for quite a while. They had many more fights to go through, whether with their Shredder, or with the Kraang, but it didn't matter. They were a family. And they would be a family forever.

* * *

_Don shuddered as he felt another ripple in the space time continuum. His entire world had shifted once again, his entire life rewritten. Where moments before he had stood in the Resistance's infirmary, dutifully watching our for his brothers, now he stood alone. The room he was in was different...having warped in front of his very eyes. He was in his lab...not the minor ones he had set up all over the country side during Shredder's reign, but his original one. The lab that he had spent so many hours in as a teenager, but yet, here he was. Experiments were everywhere, his projects. But amongst all his treasures, all of his beauties, his brother were missing. Where their beds once lay were nothing more than tables lined with machinery or chemicals. His brothers were gone, having completely vanished. Where were they? Where had they gone?_

_Don knew that his younger counterpart had once again changed the present by changing the past...or rather, changed his present to change their future. Time was complicated. And even now so, new memories began to fill Don's mind, replacing the older, more horrifying ones. His father, his sensei, his Master Splinter hadn't paid the price with his life. His brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo, they hadn't lost their sight, or their eye, or even their arm to him. None of that had even occurred. But if it hadn't...then where were they now?_

_The knock on his door answered his question for him. "Donatello?" That voice...after going all of those years without hearing it...even though it was aged...it was none other than his father. Splinter opened the door, and Don finally saw the man that he held dear for the first time in thirty years. Time had changed Hamato Yoshi for sure, as he had much more grey and white in his fur, but he still stood tall and strong._

_"Father?" Don whispered, almost in fear that a mere word would break the fragile existence of his father._

_Splinter merely smiled. He was indeed alive. "Come, my son, your brothers are waiting, and rather impatiently I might add," With those words, Don's heart fluttered. His brothers were waiting on him. They wanted him._

_"Come on dude, hurry up!" Mikey's shouts could be heard in the next room._

_"Pizza's getting cold!" Leo added. Even after three decades, all the turtles still had a taste for pizza._

_Donnie then heard something he thought he never would. It was Raphael...laughing. His hot headed brother was laughing. "Mike, stop it!"_

_Slowly, Don walked out of his lab, Splinter behind him. He saw in full view his brothers, Leo with all his sight, Raph with both eyes, and dear, dear Mikey, using both hands to hold pizza. Cheese was stringing from his mouth to the pan, and it was that that was making Raph laugh._

_As thankful, and shocked, as Don felt, there was one thing missing. He knew where April was, up on the surface with her husband, Casey. That wasn't it. No...no, the person that was missing was his Emily. The girl, no woman, he most held dear. She was not here. The path that his younger self would take in meeting her, if he ever did, would be much different that what Don remembered from both his past lives. Their fates were no longer sealed, the bonds of time broken, free to travel along the lives they wished to live, no longer burdened with influence of the monster that had once been inside._

_Young Donatello would no doubt continue warping and changing fate, no doubt for the better. Don's only wish was that he did get the chance to meet Emily, to have the chance to share the love they once had. But unlike before, he no longer had a star to wish upon, no angel to watch over him as he slept. He was truly alone._

_"You comin' bro?" Raph cocked an eyebrow, gesturing to a nearby seat. He kept a trained eye Don, watching his brother intently. He was genuinely worried. It was then that Don knew he wasn't alone. He had his family. And they were a family forever._

* * *

**A/N: And that, my friends, is how I bid you an adieu! You can look out for my next ****story, "Same As It Never Was", which will debut tomorrow or Saturday! And for those of you who worry, don't, because you will see more of Emily in both "Same As It Never Was", as well as the upcoming sequel to this story, "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"! I have complete faith that you will enjoy it :D Here's a small spoiler:  
Shredder + Donnie + Purple Dragons + Emily = The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo! Oh yeah!  
Also, in my upcoming story, "Same As It Never Was", I regret to say that I will not be able to write it with my newest writing features, "the continuing scene" or "two-faced story telling". So no, the scenes will not be right on top of each other, nor will there be a double story behind it (like in Slumber's Torture where you had the SAINW world and the normal world, or with this one, where you had the Kraang flashbacks and the normal scenes). But, in a way, I don't suppose that will be a problem. There's going to be a lot of story plot, a lot of grief, heartache, and a lot of angst. Maybe too much, I'm not sure yet. I mean, it's the SAINW world before young Donnie went there. How bad could it possibly be? Okay, pretty bad...  
Anyways, this is my closing statement, and my last goodbye. Farewell good readers, and never forget to review!**


End file.
